halomodsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobbysoon
Talk to me, people HEK I started a Halo Editing Kit page, please put the information on HEK in that page, instead of in Halo Custom Edition. Namespace(s) Ah, I just read through your message, and I agree completely. At least with what I'm actually able to comprehend. I looked at my clock and noticed I had spent 20 minutes staring at it and not grasping a single word. Really, I don't much undertand to construction of Wikias. I was pretty much relying on the community to pull most of this together. And hopefully someone I could trust as an admin to work with site maintenance and... well, admin work. Need one badly, I'm no good, almost never here for one thing. Anyways, back on topic. Yeah, Halo CE and modding aren't the same, and I never expected there to be CE content here. Too bad the HCE wikia was turned down, but hey, it makes this one bigger. So, you want to add a custom namespace for tags, eh? Well, there's certainly a lot of info there. And CE/PC seperation would be very helpful. Almost necessary if both are here together. So, I'm just thinking specifically what needs to be requested. All those three, two, just tags for now, or something else entirely, keep reserved. Ugh, I should really be doing this in the morning. Need a coffee. Off topic. It does say they should all be sent in a singular request. So, if we can sort out exactly what I'm sending, or if my thought clears in the morning, I'll send a request as soon as possible. What was I talking abut again? Oh yeah. As for dynamic navigation, I guess I'll also look into that and get it ready if I can. Don't really want to go messing with the code right now because I'm likely to mess something up. And no, your not being a pain in the butt at all :) . I think that covers just about everything. I hope that covers just about everything. Am I posting this on my talk or yours? Oh yeah. I really need to get my thoughts sorted. Off topic again. Okay, better finish this up. Thanks for the contibutions, this place is finally starting to get off the ground me thinks. Leodmanx2 04:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) KillerKip1 Hows the wiki been going for you? oh, and do you have Xfire? bobbysoon 04:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) No, no xFire. Windows Live, though: bobbysoon. Advancebo didn't edit your page, I did! Muahahahaha!!!! (only seems fair ;p) KillerKip1 I marked the page with "hi", so it can show what, and where you can place text, and make stuff. Go here to learn more about making tables: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Table_markup I am not an expert on tables, personally, I hate making them, oh, and BTW, got an Xbox 360 and Xbox Live? Add me KillerKip1 (get xfire, lets talk: www.xfire.com/download add me I am KillerKip1). KillerKip1 Hey, try working on this pagehttp://halomods.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Vehicles It needs simple information, and maybe you would like doing the Stock Maps from Halo: Combat Evolved? I have done a few already. KillerKip1 Thanks, make sure you include descriptions, and I hope what I did on the table is what you were looking for. Contact Sparky Bobbysoon, please send an e-mail to sparky@halodemomods.com. My talk page was edited? I forgot about this. Was that you Sparky? You didn't sig, so I don't know. What's up? : Yes, that was me ;) I'd like to discuss something with you via e-mail, so please contact me at that address. I've discussed it with Leo, but I'd like to tell you about it also, but I would need to tell you via e-mail. : Ok, done. (bobbysoon (talk) 10:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC))